Castaway
by Theres-always-a-light
Summary: 2 teams, Fairytail A and Sabertooth, they're the winners of the magic games. So they get a free voyage from the magic council. But how's that supposed to work out? They don't even like each other. It especially starts going wrong as they became shipwrecked on a remote island. Will they survive? And will Lucy cope with her new partner? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, just wanted to say that I got permission from a friend to use and remake this story, because she won't ever be using her account again, and I know her in person. Besides, this idea was mine to begin with lol xD if you've read her story, you should know who I'm talking about.

By the way, please don't mind the grammar mistakes )): If its that bad don't point it out, I think I already know the mistakes .-. This is what I get for writing this at 2 in the morning.

Anyways enjoy ^o^

* * *

FULL SUMMARY -

This is taken place after the magic games, the 2 main winning teams are getting a free voyage trip on a ship. That means Fairytail A and Sabertooth. How was this supposed to work out? They don't even like each other... Its all fun and games until a sudden storm appeared. Now they're all in a shipwreck, and Lucy just might not be able to cope with her new partner. Stuck on this island, that had no signs of human activity for probably the last 500 years. They're gonna have to learn how to survive in the forest, if they ever want to escape. Discoveries are yet to be discovered on these Islands. Feelings grow, friendships might rip, and maps might actually lead to treasure. But first things first, they have to Survive on this island, were one's magic doesn't work due to a mysterious force.

* * *

_Chapter 1 - How it all happened._

**Lucy's Diary**

_I can't believe this. I should've been smart like the other half of Sabertooth. I should've ended up not coming to this.. Ugh. It would've been boring either way, but now I'm actually stuck on this Island with... with- I don't even..._

**Normal PoV flashback**

"Uwaah~ I'm so excited for this trip!" Wendy skipped over to the pier, her eyes were wide with excitement and she was bringing a small velvet copper. It clearly was her first time on a boat trip.

"It'll probably suck, you know, cause' Sabertooths showing up." Gray gritted his teeth at the mentioning of the other guild.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza looked disappointed. She may have seen Gray without his clothes often, but even though this was a boat trip it was no exception. She brought 4 massive bags.

"Uwoh! Oh crap! Natsu hand me your scarf!" He reached over for his scarf and Natsu quickly whacked his arm away.

"No! Are you asking for a fight?" Natsu and Gray stared at each other with hatred in each other's eyes. Since Erza was around, they couldn't risk fighting each other, since that would risk their lifes.

"Erza, your bags are probably not gonna even fit on the boat.." Lucy sighed while watching her struggle to bring the 4 bags.

"Nonsense, of course it will! And if it doesn't then you can't bring your bag."

"Wha? I only brought 1 bag!" Lucy protested as she saw Erza laughing and going back to Gray and Natsu, who were playing best friends mode when she talked to them.

"Ah you must be Fairytail!"

Lucy turned around, a female ravenette was walking in her direction. She was wearing a dark blue dress which matched well with her eyes. Once she was close to Lucy she held her hand out. Her expression's were neutral, actually, it almost seemed that she wasn't happy that Fairytail were going to use her boat.

"My name's Angelique. You must be the one's that are going on the voyage." She looked at all the members then to her side, and looked at the small boat, "Sorry the boat's small, but it should fit at least 6 people."

"B-But there's going to be 10 of us..." She murmured.

"Well I guess some you'll have to squeeze in then."

Lucy blinked. Damn. This girl was really blunt.

"You guys have to leave in 5, where's sabertooth?" The moment she asked that, Sting and Rouge appeared from the corner of the street. They were wearing their normal clothes and not their beach wear. That made them stood out a bit, considering the fact that they had 1 naked guy here, a scarlet haired mage that was already wearing her red bikini, a dragon slayer who was only wearing black pants and a scarf, and a girl that was wearing a mini skirt with a her pink tanktop. Erza noticed the 2 walking in their direction.

"Just you 2?" Erza asked, a tone of skepticism in her voice.

"The rest of the team didn't want to come, afterall it's pretty lame that we have to go with you guys." Sting replied, glaring at Natsu who glared back at him.

"Then why the hell are you guys even here?" Gray walked over to them and crossed his arms.

"We don't want rumors to appear saying that Sabertooth's too scared to be with Fairytail." Rouge nudged Sting and they made their way's to the boat. "Just because you guys won this year... It won't be the same next year." Sting gave them one last dirty look before turning his head.

"Theres sabertooth." Lucy replied pointing at Sting and Rouge. Angelique nodded and she dug into her pockets. Lucy looked at her with wondering eyes. The ravenette took out a pair of keys from her pocket and handed it out to Lucy. Lucy nodded at the girl and smiled.

"Oh the key's, we'll take that." Sting grabbed the key from her hands and smirked.

"H-Hey what are you-?"

"Shut up blondie, we got this covered." Sting gave her a smirk and walked towards the boat with Rouge. The blonde looked at them then she rolled her eyes.

"Sabertooth..." She whispered under her breath and she stuck her tongue out to them. She turned back to face Angelique who looked highly amused of what just happened. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Look's like it'll be an interesting Voyage." Angelique managed a smile but it quickly disappeared the moment it appeared. "Well, have fun, stay safe, and make sure you don't let him torture you like this okay?"  
Torture? Lucy's expression dropped. Angelique laughed and she shooked her head.

"Kids these days." She turned around and made her way back to the shack.

Lucy stared at her with a blank expression. Was she implying something there?

* * *

**On the boat... Normal PoV**

"I think I should drive." Erza suggested pushing Rouge away from the steering wheel.

"No. A little fairy shouldn't drive. You'll only kill us all." He replied pushing Erza back and grabbing onto the wheel. Afterall, Fairytail did have a bad reputation for destroying things, and that has always been Rouge's first impression on all of them. A vein popped out, but Erza tried to keep her cool as she talked it out with Rouge. The bickering went on as they kept pushing the other back.

While outside..

Natsu was laying down on the ground, half dead, drool was trailing down his mouth and he was sweating more then the rest.

"Cast Troia... on... me... Wendy~~" He managed to slur out. His motion sickness was slowly killing off his optimism and his energy.

"B-But I did already! Natsu-san, your immune to my magic." Wendy murmured as she crouched down and patted his back. The sky dragon slayer had already casted Troia on every other dragon slayer on board, it worked for all of them except for Natsu. Natsu protested and his face turned into a light green. Suddenly a foot slammed on his face.

"Haha! Your weak like this now aren't ya." Gray laughed as he kept harrasing Natsu.

"Gray-sama please stop!" Wendy stood back up and pulled Gray's arm, tugging on his arm so that he would stop. Gray laughed and harrassed Natsu even more, ignoring Wendy's calls.

Lucy sighed as she listen to Rouge and Erza's bickering and Wendy's plea's. She leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes. A few seconds of peace. Thats all she wanted. The blonde brushed her hair out of her eyes and opened her eyes. She took the purple book that was on the table.

Might as well write in my Diary... She only just opened the book, only to be distracted by someone else's presence next to her. Suddenly, someone grabbed the Diary from her hands and started to flip through her pages.

"Hey blondie whats this? Oh a diary? Oh man. You fairies are really fragile." The blonde haired male started to read it off.

"Hey! Don't- Sting! Give that back!" She pushed her chair away and tried to grab his arm. He held the book over his head and she struggled to get it back. Sting laughed at the girl who was clearly pissed off.

"Hey Lucy, just kiss him, that'll make him give it back."

Sting's face turned red and he pushed Lucy away from him. "R-Rouge! What the hell!" He looked down at lucy. "Don't!"

"Kiss him? Ew no." Lucy pulled the diary from his hands and stalked off from them. Rouge walked over to Sting.

"There was a chance." He murmured, barely inaudible, but due to their instincts being heightened he heard it. "Maybe you should try being nice to her."

"Whatever." Sting sighed and he walked over to the seating area. He took a seat next to Lucy. Lucy growled but she ignored him. He clicked his tongue and propped his head on his elbow. They ignored each other for a while, until Lucy slammed her book shut.

"Will you stop making that sound?" She asked him, trying to make herself sound as nice as possible.

"What you mean this?" He clicked his tongue again and saw Lucy's annoyed expression.

"Yes, that." Lucy replied, she crossed her arms which made her chest pop out a bit. Sting stared and a sweat dropped.

"No." He replied, he looked back to Lucy's face and continued his tongue clicking. Lucy gritted her teeth, and after a while, you could see her face just snap.

"Will you just? UGH. STOP IT!" She clamped her hand on his mouth. Her face was flushed and you could see that she was beyond annoyed now. Sting couldn't help but laugh and continue his clicking. It sounded softer because of her hand but it was still audible, to them both. Sting held her wrist and pushed her palm of her mouth. He smirked. He leaned in to Lucy and stopped when their face's were a few inches apart.

"Jeez blondie, your too fussy sometimes."

"Don't call me blondie." Lucy turned her face away from him so that she wouldn't have to face him. Sting laughed leaned in to her ear.

"But then again, that's what makes you cute." Her eyes widened and she blushed. Sting looked at her from the corner of his eyes and laughed. He pulled back and placed both hands behind his head. Lucy looked like she was in shock, she shook her head and looked away from Sting.

"You think I'm-" Before Lucy could finish asking a question, she heard a low rumbling from the sky. They both looked up at the dark grey skies. They didn't even notice this until just now. Another low rumbled appeared, along with flashes of white light.

"It's gonna rain." Lucy murmured.

"You don't say." Sting replied, looking as if he didn't care at all. Lucy growled at him. Drops of water splashed on their faces. His expression completely changed. This might be bad. The waves roared as they got higher. The waves collided with the boat causing the boat to sharply tilt back and forth.

"Kyaaaa!" Wendy screamed.

"About this. Guys we're going to have to swim!" Erza said above all the noise.

"Are you crazy?" Rouge replied.

"Its our only choice."

Lightning flashed next to them. Erza gasped and shook her head. "O-okay nope! Everyone get in here!"

Sting and Lucy immediately ran back to the small cabin room. Salt water splashed on the deck causing them to both trip slightly. Sting caught the girl before she fell face forward on the deck. They both pushed into the small room.

"Is everyone here?" Gray asked, he counted heads and before he even finished he noticed something. "Natsu and Wendy aren't in here!" They all looked outside and saw Natsu and Wendy.

Natsu was pretty much dead and sliding around the deck. Wendy tried to chase him down and drag him to the room, but now that the deck's slippery she only kept slipping every few seconds. Natsu slide to the edge of the deck.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled, then Natsu slipped of the deck and down to the rough waters. She screamed when another wave collided with the boat causing the boat to tilt even more. She started to slip dangerously close to the edge.

"Natsu's lost." Erza murmured.

"No he's fine! But someone has to get out there and help Wendy." Gray said. Lucy gulped as she watched the girl struggle for dear life.

"I'll go." Lucy opened the door of the small cabin room, and a sudden gush of wind entered the room. She pushed against the wind and started walking out.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled, but it was too late, Lucy was already making her way to Wendy. Not far behind her was Sting. Sting grabbed her arm before she could walk any further.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sting asked as he tried to bring her back to the cabin.

"We can't leave Wendy out here!" The girl pushed Sting away. Suddenly another wave collided with the side of the boat. The water splashed both of them and caused them both to trip. All the noise was blocked out, except for the sound of rain and thunder. Her vision blurred. Lucy looked up with blurry eyes and noticed that Wendy was gone. The wave took her.

"Dammit!" Sting muttered as he pulled Lucy up. Another wave crashed and Lucy slipped to the railing. She looked down at the black waters and fear took over her face.

Another wave hit the other side of the boat.

The boat tilted in their direction and Lucy slipped. Sting grabbed her arms before she could fall into the water, but he forgot that the floors were slipper. He slipped with her.

Lucy screamed and closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

The last thing she felt was the ice cold water drowning her, well, that and a pair of strong arms around her body.

* * *

EHL. thats it haha, first chapter. So did you guys like it (: ? Hopefully you did! Review maybe? 3 It's crap, ik, you don't have to rant on about that _


	2. Chapter 2

Heya guys~! Thanks for those who followed/favorite/ or even reviewed the story (: It really means a lot to me ^^

Have you guys played the sims 2 castaway? Well that's were I got my idea from, and I guess I'll using some of its locations.

Yet another short chapter, later chapters will be longer. I promise you that.

Anways enjoy ^^

* * *

_Chapter 2 - New partners, and islands_

_**Normal PoV**_

The warmth of the sunlight heated up their faces, as the two of them were peacefully asleep, on the white beach. Finally, a small blue bird flew next to Lucy and gently pecked her hair, thinking that it was probably food. With that, Lucy's eye's fluttered open and startled the small blue bird, causing it to flew away and chirp frantically.

_Huh?_ Lucy rubbed her eye's and sat up. Heavy lidded eye's attempted to scan the area, even though her vision was still blurry. Finally, the celestial mage rubbed her eyes with the back of her forearm. _Is this a dream? _Lucy finally managed to stand up. She wobbled a bit at first but then she managed to regain her composure. Finally it struck her.

This wasn't a dream. She was at a beach.

Eye's widening at that thought, she whirled her head in all directions. _Wait what?_ Palm trees, coconuts, more tree's, brambles, shells, messages in a bottle, clean water, and a white beach. Why was she at a beach? The last place she remembered to be was at the boat... And there was a storm... NO WAY. Were they shipwrecked? No way no way no way.

She looked down. _M-My shoes are gone! _Then she placed her palm on her belt. _And so are my keys! _

"UWAAAAAH! ANYONE HERE?" The girl called as she started to pace back and forth on the beach. Another sleeping figure manage to catch her attention, even though it was at the other side of the beach, she was sure it was another human. Walking towards the figure, she poked the back of his head. Once, twice... And then he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he pushed himself off the sand.

Lucy's expression dropped.

_Oh god why. _

They were shipwrecked, she was sure of this now. And she _thought _she was alone, which was already bad enough. But no, it turns out that she was stuck here with the oh so famous, Sting Eucliffe.

Sting cocked an eyebrow up at her, but his expression stayed neutral. Clearly, he wasn't amused at the outcome of this trip.

It took a few seconds for him to analyze his surroundings, after he did he rubbed the back of his scalp and tilted his head backwards. "So I'm stuck on this island with _you_?"

A vein popped as she heard a tone of anger in his cocky voice. "Y-Yeah... But, what are we gonna do? I mean we're stuck here, and this place probably has no human life or anything, and probably no food, no shelter, what happens if it rains? Wait what happens if we _never _can get back? WHAT ABOUT OUR CLOTHES? A-AND THE GUILD AND-!"

Sting groaned and clamped his hand on her mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Remind me again, why the hell am I stuck with _you." _

Her reply came out muffled as he still hand his hand on her mouth. Smirking as he finally managed to make the other shut up, he dusted himself off and took his hand off her mouth. He spotted the small pathway at other end of the beach, it probably led to the the forest. He couldn't detect anything for some reason, it was almost as if his dragon senses were gone. Ignoring it, he started to make his way towards the small opening, which was covered with brambles that sticked out to catch the unwary.

"Hey wait!" The blonde chirped as she trotted over to him.

"Oh so you want to come with me?" He teased.

"Well I- I don't want to be alone..." She muttered as she looked away from him. Sting looked at her from the corner of his eyes and shrugged.

Finally reaching the brambles, he made careful steps to reach the other side. Just as he expected, the other side was the forest, and probably the middle of the island. Damn, this island was pretty small. He heard a loud rip and halted. His eye's traveled down to his pants as he saw that the bottom's of his pants were ripped. He groaned and kept making careful steps to the other side, hearing more rips as he finally reached there. Turning around to face Lucy, who was still on the other side, he gestured for her to get going.

"I-Isn't there a different way?"

"Nope, come on already, or I'll leave you." Even though he wasn't planning on leaving the other alone, he just wanted her to come here already. She protested and whimpered as she took the first step inside of the brambles.

_Riiiiiiiiiiip _

She mewled and finally just ran out of the brambles, colliding to his toned chest.

Sting stared at her for a bit. Wait what ripped? His eye's traveled down to see the huge rip on the side of her skirt. He could almost, peek through and see her underwear, _almost. _He felt his face heat up as he tried to peek through, but before he could Lucy smacked his head. _Hard. _

* * *

As he expected, this was the middle of the whole island. There were tree's seen in every direction, lots and lots of vines, lots of plants and fruits, enough that could probably allow them to live for a few weeks actually. They were pretty good. The two of them walked to the middle of the middle of the heavy forest. Lucy suddenly stopped and grabbed his arm.

"Whaaaaat?" The dragon slayer asked as he turned around and looked at the trembling girl. She stayed quiet, but her eye's were wide in fear as she used her index finger to point to something.

Sting's eye's followed her index finger. His eye's widened slightly. There, was a human corpse there. Well, it was only bone's now. How did he not smell that? Even though there was barely any rotten smell, he should've at least been able to tell. Were his dragon senses really that low?

"I-Is that...?" Lucy gaped as she placed both hands on her mouth. Sting walked over to the corpse and knelt down in front of it. He stared at it for a bit and then his muscles relaxed. Looking back at Lucy, he shrugged and stood up.

"It's none of them, he's already been here for a while."

Lucy let out an exhale and kept her eye's locked on corpse. Wait. That meant that someone had been here before. She stepped closer to the corpse and found a small, hieroglyphic next to its skull. Taking it, she brushed the dirt off with her tank top. There were writings and pictures on the slab of rock. She tried to decipher the writing, but it was too old for her to get.

"Hey Sting!" She called as she whirled back around. A sweat dropped.

He wasn't there.

_**Sting PoV**_

Walking over to the next passageway, I peeked through and found a shipwreck. An old ship though, it wasn't the small tiny ass boat we were on. There's a small waterfall here too. I walked over to the ship and inspected it. As I thought, it was made of out just wood. Real old.

Its getting late, we should camp somewhere right after this. I walked over to the small waterfall and watched it for a bit, yeah. I'll be taking a shower tonight. Especially since I'm stuck with- Wait. Nothings gonna happen, okay yeah nothing's gonna happen, nope!

I whacked my own head a couple of times to get that image out of my mind. Well damn.

"OI STING!" A pretty angry voice came screeching through the area.

_**Normal PoV**_

Lucy charged over to Sting and smacked his arm again.

"W-WHY'D YOU DITCH ME?" The girl questioned as she clung on to his arm.

"I thought you were following me." The other replied quite simply, another one of his trademark smile ripped from his mouth as he looked over to the girl, "So you actually need me?"

"T-THATS NOT IT AT ALL!" She replied as she crossed her arms and huffed. Finally, she noticed the small wooden ship that was shipwrecked by a couple of sharp rocks. She walked over to the boat, tempted to take a step on it...

"Oi blondie, step on that and you'll be dead." He called out as he walked over to yet another passageway that he spotted. Lucy froze and turned back around. Well yeah, the wood was probably about 500 years old, one step and it'll probably break. Not even bothering to fight back, she followed with him through a small passageway, which lead to the other side of the island.

Yet another small beach.

Rock pillars were at the middle of the beach, and Lucy immediately trotted over to the pillars and inspected them. There were those weird writings again, but this time, she managed to recognize some of the characters on it. Placing a hand on her chin, she quickly skimmed through the pillar, to find any other characters that seemed familiar.

Sting watched her slim figure from afar, until his stomached growled. That somehow snapped him out of his trance like figure. Placing a hand on his stomach he looked around. He needed some food.

Finding a brown shaped ball, he walked over to it. _A coconut?_ Hopefully it is.

He took the small coconut on one hand while the other reached up. _A good whack should break the shell... _

His fist collided with the shell, but instead of the shell breaking, he felt pain on his fist. Yeah, pain. It was sharp and it felt like it pierced his whole arm. A string of colorful words escaped his mouth. He dropped the coconut and waved his hand around, hoping to get its nerves back in place.

_The hell happened? _The dragon slayer thought as he stared at his hand, and then back to the coconut. He didn't have any dragon senses either, was this island, maybe taking all their magic abilities from them? And does strength count as a magic ability?

His ears perked up as he heard a small, but cute giggle from afar.

Lucy couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. The stellar mage bursted out laughing. Clenching her sides to stop laughing, she leaned back on the pillar to regain herself. Watching a cocky bastard get hurt was pretty darn funny.

Growling, he walked up to the blonde and grabbed her arm gently. "Shut up or I'll do things to you..." He muttered softly as he looked away from her wide brown eyes.

It took a moment for the girl to registered what the other had said, and once she did, her face turned red. "Perv!" She exclaimed as she pulled her arm back.

"What are you talking about? I was just gonna wrap a leaf on your mouth or something." He replied.

"HUH?"

"You're the perverted one, well unless you _want _me to do those things your thinking about... Well then..."

Lucy sqeaked as she felt her face heat up again, she turned around so that her back was facing him. She knew her face was probably beet red right now, she had to get rid of this! "N-no its alright! Anyways, the other's aren't on this beach, so where do you think they are?" The girl asked as she tried to change the subject.

Yet another smirk managed to make way to Sting. Making the other fluster like this was amusing.

"They're obviously on the other islands." He replied.

Lucy turned around and gave him a confused look. "What islands?"

Sting turned and pointed off into the coast of the beach. Indeed there were 2 other islands there. One that had a volcano, and the other just had a lot of greenery that could be seen.

"Those islands."

"So are we just gonna wait for them to come here?"

"No way," He paused for a second, "We're going to go there."

* * *

Sorry that there's not much action in this chapter guys _ Oh god I might have more grammar mistakes here .^. I think I may need a beta-reader soon... Does anyone wanna like... Volunteer ;3 ? Review please :3? It make's me feel better about my story .^.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this actually took a while _ again, thanks for all the reviews ^^ ~ That awkward moment, when another StiCy writer has the same name as you OwO *Runs away*

and thanks to all those amazing writers that gave me ideas (x

Enjoy~

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Monkeys and Rafts_

_**Normal PoV**_

The blonde blinked at him. "I'm not swimming." She immediately said as she looked off to the next closest island, which would be the greener one.

"I never said we were swimming." He replied as he started to pick up a couple of driftwoods from the seashore.

"Then how are we supposed to get there?" Lucy asked as she decided to follow Sting, and picked up a long light colored driftwood herself.

"We're going to build a raft." Sting replied smugly, as he took the driftwood from her hands, "Well, at least I'm gonna build a raft for you, since there's no way in hell that I'm gonna ride it." He quickly commented as he started to place the driftwoods into a small pile. He made sure that the bigger pieces would go at the bottom of the pile, while the thinner and smaller one's go on top. Lucy tilted her head as she watched him arrange all the driftwoods.

"I'm gonna take a shower then." She called as she walked back towards the shipwreck area, "Don't you dare go there!"

"Why the hell would I even want to watch you." He muttered as he took a few twigs and threw it at the pile as well.

* * *

Walking through the small passageway, the blonde brushed her finger tips on the cold stone that was creating the passageway. Slowly going back to the previous area that they were in, she trotted over to the small waterfall. Looking around to make sure that no one, or nothing was around, she started to tug on her skirt.

Her skirt dropped down, and she also tossed her tank top aside. Still feeling a bit obnoxious because of this new area, a distrusting look was plastered on her face as she took off her under garments and threw them aside as well. Finally walking to the small waterfall, the blonde engulfed herself into the cold water, feeling the coldness pierce through her skin as she swam through to the small waterfall.

It wasn't that deep around here, but it was deep enough for her whole body to be covered under the glimmers of the clear water. The crashing water collided gently with the frame of her head, wetting her hair and shoulder's as she closed her eyes and started to gently massage her scalp. If felt good, getting rid of all that sweat and gunk that used to be residing in her body.

A sudden screech caused her brown eyes to bulge out as she turned her head around. Expecting to see the worse, she ended up seeing something she did not expect. Not in her wildest dream's did she expect to even be in this situation. She did what any girl would've done, she screamed.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

The dragon slayer was mashing up the driftwood together. He grinned persistently as he saw the small dim light that started appearing at the base of the driftwood. Finally, that tiny light bursted into tiny flames. He threw a couple more driftwoods into the pile and watched as the tiny flames emerged into larger one's. 'Heh'

Before he could continue with his job, he heard a sudden scream from where Lucy was. A sweat dropped as he looked in that direction. That was Lucy's scream, and he was sure of it. Immediately jumping off his seat he dashed towards her direction, going through the tight opening, but immediately halting before he actually arrived.

Lucy was taking a shower.

Which meant she was naked.

He couldn't go there, even if he did want to, the other would surely kill him.

"Oi blondie! Are you alright?" He called.

"S-STING? DON'T COME HERE!"

Sting sighed as he leaned on the rocks, his question never got answered.

"Sting," Lucy called out slowly, "I n-need some help..."

Sting's eyes widened, "With what?"

"Just... Come out here."

"WHY?"

"COME OUT HERE!"

Sting gulped as he slowly walked out of the small passageway, staring at the ground so that he wouldn't see her, if she was still out there. Before he knew it, a brown haired chimp dashed in front of him, and circled a banana tree enthusiastically. He raised a brow as he saw that the chimp had been holding a few pieces of cloth on his hairy hands this whole time.

"Could you get that for me...?" Lucy asked as she hid herself behind a couple of bushes that where near the waterfall. Her face was slightly pink as she watched Sting's every movement.

He didn't dare to even catch her glimpse as he watched the monkey dance and hop around the banana tree. Speechless, the dragon slayer walked down towards the monkey and held his hand out.

"Oi." He said as he gave it a stern look, as if the monkey should be understanding were he was getting at.

Instead, the monkey screeched and placed one of the clothing's on his face, which was actually her bra. The monkey stuck his tongue out, as if he was challenging Sting to a competition. A vein popped out. He really wasn't in the mood for fun and games right now. He snatched a banana off the tree and tossed it aside. The monkey, stared at his movements, dropped all of Lucy's clothes, and crawled over to the banana.

Picking up her clothes and undergarments slowly. He couldn't help but stare at it for a bit. He really could just troll Lucy by leaving all her clothes right there.

"HEY!" She called out again as she furrowed her eyebrows together. Sighing, Sting walked over to where he thought Lucy was, and dropped her clothes in front of him.

"Thanks..." The girl whispered which caused Sting to glimpse at her. She was behind a bush, her face was red, but her body was covered and she seemed shy. That 'small' glimpse soon became him staring at her. Feeling himself heat up again, Lucy threw a few pebbles at him. Yelling and shooing him away again. "DON'T LOOK AND GO AWAY!"

"Tch. I'll do what I want to." Sting replied arrogantly. Still though, he ended up flashing Lucy another one of his smiles before he headed back to the beach, unaware that his fellow chimp was following him.

* * *

Reaching back to the beach, he noticed the chimp that had been tailing him ever since the shipwreck area. Shooing him away, the chimp gave gave a small whimper, but he ended up running off back into the woods.

Sighing, he picked up some clam shell's that had been washed off onto shore, and took a seat next to the campfire, crossing his arms and waiting for the other to finally get back.

After a few minutes, the stellar mage came running through the small passageway and back to the fireplace, where she looked at the fireplace in awe before she looked back at Sting.

"Did you... Make this?" She asked as she took a seat on the opposite side of Sting.

"No, it magically appeared here." He said with a roll of his eyes, "Obviously."

Lucy sighed and let her shoulders dropped as she looked at the fire. _Jeez, you don't have to be that blunt with me. _

Sting shrugged and handed a stick that had clam meat at the end of it. Lucy looked up and saw that it was already cooked. Taking the stick, she whispered a small thank you, and started to nibble on the white meat.

Silence again.

They both minded their own business, both having their own thoughts about the situation, their friends, what they should do, and each other. Sting finished his piece and threw the stick back to the small lapping waves. Then he stretched and sprawled himself on the sand, getting ready for his well deserved sleep. Closing his eyes he ignored all his senses and drifted off into a light sleep. He couldn't help but get that feeling, that he had been acting cold to Lucy. But some other part of his mind also told him that she was just being weak.

Lucy watched as he sprawled on the ground and closed his eyes. Deciding that she had to at least _try _to get some shut eye, she curled up into a ball and edged herself closer to the fire. Forcing her eye's shut, she tried to drift off into sleep, she tried to forget everything that had happened today. She tried to think of Fairy Tail and her memories there.

After an hour or so of tossing and turning, the blonde grumbled as she found that she hasn't met her sleep yet. Sighing, she turned and looked over at Sting, who looked as if he was already sound asleep. How was he just alright with this though? The chimps were making awful screeching noises inside the forest, which caused Lucy to slightly sweat drop. She knew that she was scared.

"Sting.." Lucy whispered softly, hoping that his dragon senses somehow caught that.

Since it didn't, she tried again but louder this time. "Sting."

"What?" He grumbled, a tone of forced annoyance in his voice.

"I'm scared..." She whispered.

"Of what?"

"I'm just scared alright!"

Sting turned around and gently drummed his fingers against the soft sand. She was vulnerable and helpless right now. Not to mention scared.

"You can sleep next to me if you want." He suggested as he felt his eye's getting heavy once again.

"Drop dead."

"Fine then, good night _blondie_." And with that said, he turned back around and closed his eyes. Hearing the other's movement from behind him, he smirked as he suddenly felt her presence behind him. Turning his head, he met Lucy's wide brown eyes.

"T-This mean's n-nothing alright!" She blushed as she curled up next to him, her smaller body shivering because of the breeze. He blinked a couple of times before smirking, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The girl's brown eye's widened as she felt his arm around her shoulder. About to push his arm away, she decided to give in to it for the night. After all, she was cold, he was warm, and she felt an odd sense of security as slowly started to let her guard down. She forced her eye lids shut, but alas she quickly fell asleep. Smiling, he decided that he needed his own sleep too. And with that the two of them fell asleep below the large crystal moon.

* * *

A ray of sunlight tickled his nose, as he wearily opened his eyes. Sneaking over to peek to his side, he noticed that the stellar mage was gone. He let out a sigh, somehow disappointed that she had already fled. Sitting up on the soft sand, he stretched his muscles, yawning blatantly. Scratching his head, he turned to his side to find a few neatly placed fruits right next to him.

A few banana's, strawberries, and mangoes. Freshly picked too. Smiling, he knew that this was the other's way of saying thank you and here's your breakfast. Quickly devouring the fruits, he stood up and dusted himself off. Just before he was going to leave, he heard someone call out his name. Perking his ears up, he saw the other running back to him with vine's, bamboos, and a few other materials cradled in her arms.

Quickly trotting over to Sting, she gave him a smile. Sweat trickled down her forehead and neck as she huffed and pushed all the materials to his chest.

"We're gonna need these to build the raft right?" She asked as she used her forearm to wipe the sweat that was on her forehead. "Oh and I found these too!" The blonde took the 2 hieroglyphics from her arms and placed it in front of him. Then her hand dug into one of her smaller pockets and she pulled out a small piece of paper. It looked like some kind of treasure map, but it was just a piece of it.

The girl was grinning like an idiot and she knew it, but she was glad that she could somehow help out. The reaction she got from Sting wasn't what she expected though.

Sting shook his head no, but he couldn't wipe the small smile that was appearing on his face.

"You didn't have to do that you know? I could've done it." He said as he walked back to the two pillars and started to place everything out in front of him. Lucy huffed and trotted over next to him.

"At least be a little more grateful will you!"

"Alright alright, thanks blondie."

For the next couple of hours, the two of them managed to build a small bamboo raft. It was enough to carry two people, but the two of them could already see that this raft wasn't going to hold out for that long. After all, they weren't engineers.

The two of them sprawled in the middle of the beach, feeling the warmth of the sunlight lightly burn their skins as they were taking a break.

"Let's head off to the other island." Lucy huffed as she sat back up.

"Yeah, I'll swim and you can stay on that raft." He said as he placed both hands behind his head.

"What? It's too far for you to swim, just stay on the raft with me."

"That little girl's 'Troia' spell or whatever probably ran out already."

"But I'm not letting you swim, its dangerous!"

"I do what I want okay?" He hissed as he opened an eye to look at the girl. Suddenly, he felt a small packet lightly drop on his face. Fidgeting he sat back up and saw the small packet fall to his lap.

The chimp hummed and trotted over in front of him, flailing his arms around and pointing at the banana leaf packet. Sting picked up the packet, and unraveled the banana leafs.

Inside of the packet, were a few almonds nuts, white daisies, and also another piece of paper. Another piece of the treasure map. Staring at the packet, then back at the chimp, he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

"A friend of your's?" Lucy asked as she watched the two. Sting shook his head no and shooed the chimp away again. This time, the chimp looked at Sting with sad eye's as it ran off back into the woods.

"That wasn't nice!" Lucy mentioned.

"Not that I care." Sting replied as he walked over to the raft. "Lets get moving, I don't want to get there late."

* * *

There's this chapter, it wasn't that long _ and hopefully, this chapter wasn't _that _boring either was it xDXD? Review please :3~ ^^ Don't worry guys, they'll _hopefully _find the others. The next chapter will come out in a day or so :3 Any questions :3 ? Go ahead and shoot :3 !


	4. Chapter 4

Heya guys~! Sorry that my update had been uberly late T_T I've been rather busy with tryouts for Varsity, and being the captain of a club had been busy. But I'm done with those and I'm back to posting regularly~

And I think I may have just recovered from writers block. Sorry for the shorter chappie.

The next chapter shall be interesting, mark my words.

Review please ^^? Reviews always drive me to quicker updates xD

* * *

"Fucking heeeeell." Sting slurred as he tipped his head back on the raft, allowing a couple strands of his blonde hair to sink into the clear water. A small line of drool trailed down the corner of his mouth as he felt nauseous once again. Cheeks turning slightly green he felt the acidity racing up his throat again, though it quickly returned back as he felt a feminine hand on his shoulder. It rested there too, which caused him to slightly relax.

"We're almost there," Lucy reassured as she watched how the green island was enlarging by the second.

They've been on the vast, blue ocean water for probably about an hour now. The scorching sunlight burnt Lucy's skin, and she knew that she was probably going to get sunburnt later. But she could't help but feel pitiful for Sting, who looked half dead right now. This was the first time that the girl had seen Sting so _vulnerable_ in front of her.

Sting panted a couple of times before he gulped, then he opened his right eye at Lucy whilst his mouth was slightly agape. His canine teeth was visible, as he groaned and tipped his head even further into the cooler waters.

Finally, they were at least 3 meters away from shore, and the ground floor of the clear ocean waters was visible right now. Brown hue's widening as she spotted a familiar figure, she stood up on the raft and pointed to the shore.

"E-Erza!" She called as she gave her a wave.

The scarlet knight whirled around and was greeted by the two as Lucy ran up to her. A small smile ascended on her lips as Lucy gave her a small, but friendly hug.

"Lucy," She greeted as she gave them both a genuine, complexed smile. "Sting."

"Er- Your clothes..." Lucy muttered as she felt a small sweat drop roll down the side of her forehead.

"Hm?" Erza looked down to her own, now green attires. Oh yeah, the scarlet knight must've been busy with her clothes. Her previous armor had now been changed into a leafy bondage. Her skirt was made out of grass, while her upper torso had been covered with a couple of palm leaves. "My magic didn't work, and my attire's were wrecked." She simply said as she dusted herself off.

Cobalt hue's scanning Lucy up and down again, Erza gave the two of them a small, amused smile. As if she had been teasing her silently.

Sting walked up to the two of them and rubbed the back of his head, groaning as he did. At least he didn't feel nauseous anymore.

"So who are ya with?" He asked as his eye's scanned the area around them. It looked exactly like the first beech, with an exception of a small opening that lead to a small grassy area at the corner of the white sand.

"I've found Rouge, and we made a camp inside of a cave," Erza explained as she still kept her complex and serious expression on. "Lets go there."

With the nods of Sting and Lucy, the scarlet haired woman started to walk towards the other direction; towards the mountains to be exact.

* * *

The scarlet knight had seemed far too relaxed for Lucy's liking. It had almost seemed as if she knew everything that had been going on.

She had also completely disregarded the fact that they have just walked past yet another skeleton, as she walked through the dark abyss of the dark tunnel.

Of course, Sting had sensed no fear out of this too, and he had followed Erza. The blonde though, she clasped her hands together and released a small whimper, before she quickly trotted behind Sting, just to make sure that she wouldn't be left behind.

A dim light had been illuminating out of the corner of the tunnel, as the 3 of them hastily walked towards the faint light, as if that had been their salvation.

Chocolate hue's squinting slightly as the dim lights had flashed against her eyes, she couldn't help but to stare at the huge area in awe.

It had been completely unexpected, but the place itself had looked immensely beautiful. Beryl crystals had somewhat enveloped a couple the walls, as there were also a couple of small ponds that had been laid out into patterns throughout the obsidian ground. Water trickled down the dark obsidian rocks, as she sensed an eerie, yet placid aura from the cave. The water had looked fresh; not to mention deep. Needless to say, it would be perfect for a shower.

Though before she could comment on how spectacular the place had been, she had been interrupted by a sudden cough of another familiar dragon slayer.

Rouge had walked towards them the fire pit that he had been attempting to make. Again with the calmness, he had given Sting a small nod, while he quickly looked over at the celestial mage. Cobalt hue's eyeing her for a bit, as if he had been checking for any imperfections in the blonde, he gave a small shrug before he turned to face Erza.

A perplexing look had flashed upon his face as dark shadows loomed over his eyes. "I finished the fire place, and now that Sting and Lucy are here, tell them about the map and the pathway that we found. And also, tell them about the curse that's around the island, and also about the old civilization that had probably existed here."

As Rouge had briefly explained the whole situation, Lucy couldn't help but to find herself stuck in confounded thoughts yet again. No one had been giving her a recap, and she desperately needed to know what was going on right now. Seeing Erza in those attires had been weird enough, but the two of them seemed calm about this, _too calm. _

"Whats going on?!" The celestial mage cried out as she clenched both of her fists.

Now all eyes had been set on her, focused and watching the celestial mages' every move.

"We've found other people blonde, and I'm glad too. Cause' now I won't have to be stuck alone with you." Sting smirked as he crossed his arms and looked at the other with a devious smirk plastered.

"What?! You couldn't of survived on that island if I wasn't there!"

"As if! You were the one that kept whining."

"You wouldn't have made it to this island without me!"

"I would've swam."

"Yeah right!"

The scarlet haired mage and the shadow dragon slayer, ended up watching the 2 bicker. As usual, Rouge stayed expressionless as he watched his comrade fight against a fragile little girl, though Erza, could not wipe the smirk that had been forming across her lips.

"You guys act like a married couple." She briskly commented as she swayed around and towards the pile of leaves that had been across the cave.

"W-WHAT?!" The both of them shouted in unison as they turned to face the two.

Now a smirk had been plastered on Rouge's features as well, as he closed his eyes and let out a simple, yet subtle 'hmph'.

"Lucy, wear this." Erza called out as she pulled her arm back, and tossed Lucy a couple of leaves.

Or so she thought. Those leaves had actually just been another set of those forest attires. This one had a slight difference to it, instead of it being a top, it had just been a bikini, accompanied by a pallid grass skirt. Eye's slightly buldging out as she held the attires in front of her, she peeked over to the scarlet knight.

"E-Erza are you-"

"Wear them," She had automatically replied with a gentle, yet firm tone.

The blonde was not going to argue with her any longer, since Erza's demands were law. Trotting over behind the dark obsidian's, the blonde had quickly switched her clothing, grimacing at how revealing her new clothing had been.

The bikini had barely just covered her breasts, as for her skirt... It hadn't been short but if there was wind, then someone may just get a sneak peek to her panties.

With a sigh of defeat, the blonde pondered for a moment to whether she should just change back or not. In the end, she had decided to just keep the clothing, just for the simple of reason for her being terrified of Erza's wrath.

The white dragon slayer drummed his heel against the obsidian pile, watching the small pieces of marble crackle from the stone, and drop down to the lake nearby. He had been interrupted as he spotted another figure from the glassy water's. Looking up, his eyes had locked with a Lucy's brown one's.

And it was normal for a guy to eye a girl every now and then now wasn't it? And that was exactly what he did.

Eying her top to bottom, he could feel his cheeks heat up again.

This time, it had not been from the scorching sun, but alas it had been from the blonde's body. It had been, too revealing. He even had images of her being naked float about his mind.

Wait. Why was he thinking of her naked?

Shaking his head no, he found himself unable to look away from the blonde's beauty.

How would it have felt to... Touch her? The mere thought of touching her pale skin had brought shivers down his spin. _Good shivers. _It didn't help as he had started imagining them doing things. How would it have felt to be that close to her, close enough so that he would be stealing her own heat from her. Close enough so that a simple tilt of his head would result into a kiss. Close enough so that he could let his hands roam throughout her body, going through every curve of her slender body.

Dark beryl hue's widening at the mere thought, he had felt his lower stomach heat up unexpectedly. Suddenly turning his head back, he had his back faced towards the blonde as he felt himself release a breath.

Wait he had been holding a breath in?

"S-Shit. Change back." He demanded as he peeked over at her from the corner of his slanted eyes.

"Why?!" Lucy snapped as she brushed past him, "My body's fine so stop annoying me about it!"

That had left the dragon slayer speechless, as he watched her slender figure walk back towards the others.

Oh god this was certainly going to be awkward.

* * *

Minaa-saaan T_T Sorry for a crap chapter, but the next chappie shall surely be interesting x3!

Sting : Interesting? How so?

Moi : Because~ There shall be drama, romance, and also mysteries you uncover~!

Lucy : E-Eh?!


End file.
